Hey! Hey! Adéu!
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Porque aquellos que dañaron tu pasado no merecen tu perdón. Saliste adelante. Tu hijo y tú. Son felices. No necesitas del hombre que negó a su hijo porque alguien esta dispuesto a darle esa felicidad que le negaron.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Hey, Adéu

Los rizos chocolates se esparcían por la almohada de la mullida cama. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de aquella joven. Sus brazos trataban de buscar el consuelo que su alma necesitaba.

_¡Eres una zorra!_

Los recuerdos la inundaban, cada imagen dolía más que la anterior. Su respiración se tornó pesada y su boca se abría como si en cualquier momento los lamentos fueran a surgir sin compasión. Las sabanas que protegían su cuerpo descansaban a los pies de la cama, al parecer querían castigarla esa noche al son de las pesadillas.

_¡Lárgate de mi casa! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!_

El sentimiento de traición recorrió el cuerpo laxo de la chica de rizos castaños. El mundo de los sueños suele ser el lugar al que recurrimos para deslindarnos de los problemas que el mundo de la realidad nos proporciona pero de alguna manera estos llegan a infiltrarse en los descansos de los sueños proporcionando lo que conocemos como pesadillas. Los rizos chocolates se empapaban con el sudor de la joven. No era una buena noche para ella.

_¡Ese bastardo no es mío!_

Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Los recuerdos le habían invadido aquella noche de tormenta. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Le esperaba un día difícil pero si todo salía como lo tenían planeado solo serían unas horas las que tendría que soportar para después volver con su hijo y seguir con la tranquilidad de su vida. El timbre de su celular resonó en la habitación siendo el indicador de que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño. Con un mejor ánimo se decidió por dar inicio a aquel día que tantos cambios podría conllevar.

-¡Mamá!-. El grito de su hijo le arranco una sonrisa.- ¡Vamos que quiero ir con el abuelo!-. Soltó la risa al escuchar sus palabras, bueno que su tarde se fuera arruinar no quiera decir que su mañana sería igual. Inundada por la energía de su niño se cambió y salió rumbo a la cocina donde, muy seguramente, encontraría a Santiago, su hermoso hijo de rizos cobrizos y profundos ojos verdes… tal igual _a él._

-Me exiges que me apure y tú ni siquiera has desayunado-. El niño se sobresaltó, no esperaba que su madre ya se encontrara despierta, usualmente ella acostumbraba levantarse hasta medio día y más si eran vacaciones pero dejo de pensar en eso al darse cuenta de que así podrían irse más temprano con el abuelo.

-El abuelo dijo que podía comer con él-. Bella sabía que estaba a punto de ser chantajeada en el momento en el que su hijo puso ojitos cristalinos, negando tomo las llaves del auto para después ver como Santiago salía corriendo hacia la cochera.

Sonriendo tomo camino al hogar del hombre que tanto apoyo le había dado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. El momento en que lo conoció nunca se borraría de su mente, fue el ángel guardián que los divinos le mandaron. La ayudo, a ella y al hijo que en esos tiempos llevaba en el vientre. Acababa de llegar a un pueblo apartado de la sociedad y lo único que recibía eran miradas recelosas de los habitantes del pueblo. Cansada y ya sin esperanzas fue que se topó con Billy, le explico los motivos que la habían llevada a Forks, compresivo, el hombre la llevo a su casa y desde ese momento supo que podría confiar en él sin duda alguna.

-¡Tío Jacob!-. El grito de su hijo le indico que estaban llegando y que en cualquier momento aquel joven llegaría por su hijo para liberarlo de la prisión automovilística, como solía llamar a la camioneta de Bella.

-¡Enano!-. Y ya lo único que pudo ver de Santiago fue un borrón cobrizo. En algunas ocasiones llegaba a pensar que el niño entre ellos dos era Jacob. Entre risas se encamino a donde Billy la esperaba.

-He llegado a pensar que en esa relación el adulto es Tiago-. Las palabras de Billy no podían ser más ciertas y es que Santiago era para Jacob el hermano pequeño que, al parecer, siempre quiso tener. Jacob era el hijo menor de Billy, y al igual que su padre los habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Ellos vivían en una reserva mientras que Bella y su hijo tenían su casa en el pueblo en una clara señal de mostrar independencia o por lo menos eso quería creer la chica ya que casi todos los días se iban para la reserva.

-Bueno, eso no te lo niego-. La familiaridad con la que se trataban era un tranquilizante para Bella. La verdad, ella no podría pedir nada más, bueno, no algo pero alguien…

-Él no está, ha salido de viaje-. Isabella se sonrojo completamente, en parte ese día había esperado ver a Sam, el jefe de la reserva, pero al parecer tendría que esperar para hablar de con él, después de todo no le había dicho nada sobre que saldría de viaje.

-Oh, bueno… entonces creo que lo mejor será que vaya partiendo-. Billy sonrió ante la desilusión de la chica, ya sabía él que algo pasaba con Sam y ella pero eso ya el tiempo lo diría y más ahora que Isabella estaba por enfrentarse a su pasado.

-Anda, no tengas prisa y ven a desayunar con nosotros-. Bella sonrió y decidió que bien podía permitirse llegar tarde a aquella comida del demonio que su hermano había organizado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás seguro de que vendrá hijo?-. Pregunto por quinta vez Rene Swan a su hijo Emmet.

-Ella dijo que vendría-. Contesto el hombre a su madre, sabia como se sentía ya que él se encontraba igual, eran siete años sin haber visto a su hermana y todo por no saber escuchar y dejarse cegar por la furia.

-Va tarde-. Todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala de estar la miraron. Sabían a quién se refería. Nunca esperaron que la volvieran a ver, su pasado en común les hacía querer darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. El único motivo por el que se encontraban en aquella era por la gran amistad que tenían con Rosalie Hale y sabían lo importante que era ese pasó en su vida.

Rose observaba el comportamiento de los invitados. Todos tan distintos, pero siendo ocasionado por la misma persona. Ella sabía que Bella llegaría tarde, después de todo ella se había tomado la molestia de marcarle cuando vio que no llegaba. A diferencia de los demás Rosalie había salido a buscar a la chica de rizos chocolates y se sintió tan bien consigo misma por permitirse escuchar a la ex novio de un de sus amigos. Platicaron toda una tarde, una en la que se habían encontrado en Seattle, pero eso no quedó ahí. A su mente llego el día en el que conocía al pequeño Tiago, era la viva copia de Edward. Después de ese día no hablo con nadie por dos meses… hasta que hablo con Emmet y le conto todo lo que sabía. _Se puso furioso._

Cuando el ruido de un motor rompió el silencio en el que se encontraban Emmet salió corriendo a la puerta principal. Extrañaba a su hermana y después de que su novia, prontamente prometida, le había contado no quería dejar pasar un segundo más sin tener el perdón de Bella.

-¡Bella!-. La voz de su hermano le estrujo el corazón y al igual que en la noche los recuerdos la empezaron a inundar. En ellos lo podía identificar, como es que simplemente se quedaba rezagado y dejaba que los demás la humillaran. Nunca se habían sentido tan traicionada. Trato de calmarse para que no se dieran cuenta de cuanto le afectaba el regresar a su _hogar._

-Hola Emmet-. Su voz salió pequeña pero segura, bien, un punto para ella.

-Vamos, eres la única que falta-. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado por la actitud de su hermana pero la entendía, esto para ella no era nada fácil.

-Isabella-. La voz de su madre se escuchó por todo la estancia y de un momento a otro sintió varios pares de ojos clavarse en su persona. Sí, ahí estaban todas las personas que le habían hecho daño en su pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Nada me pertenece, sólo la trama, todo es de su debida autora.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Isabella se paralizó en cuanto escucho la voz de su madre, aquella que en su infancia siempre la había apoyado y le otorgado los mejores consejos que una madre podía darle a su hija en los momentos en los que su adolescencia se hacía presente. Pero cuando llego el momento en el que se vio enfrentando uno de los momentos más difíciles en su vida la que decía ser su progenitora se había hecho a un lado sin darle alguna oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado. Había confiado más en las palabras de una chica a la que apenas conocía que en ella, que era su hija, la única que tenía. Con todavía algunas inseguridades nadando en su sistema, Bella clavo sus ojos en aquellos que de niña le dieron la seguridad para seguir adelante.

-Rene-. Su voz carecía de sentimiento y algo de resistencia al encontrarse ahí, la verdad no esperaba ver a todos el mismo día. Noto pequeñas lagrimas caer en las mejillas de su madre pero no les dio importancia, ella había sufrido y nadie le ayudo ¿por qué debería de hacer lo mismo? Claro, porque ella no era como aquellos que le dieron la espalda. Aparto la mirada de la mujer para sacar la maleta de su auto.

Emmet miraba a su hermana como si casi no creyera que se encontraba a un lado de él. Después de la conversación que había tenido con su prometida no había podido volver a mirar a los demás de una buena manera. Recordaba perfectamente cómo es que un día regresando de la universidad sus padres simplemente le habían notificado que su hermana ya no viviría con ellos. Le dijeron sobre el embarazo y la manera en la que, supuestamente engaño a su novio. Sinceramente Emmet no les había creído pero en esos tiempos estaba tan enfrascado en los estudios que los esfuerzos por buscar a Isabella fueron escasos, eso hasta que Rose le informo que había invitado a Bella a la boda. Bien, casi se desmaya por la notica pero aun así estaba más que feliz de volver a verla y así poder aclarar ciertos puntos en los cuales todavía la duda prevalecía.

Varios de los invitados observaban a la chica con cierto enojo. Nadie les había informado que ella estaría presente, aun no superaban lo que había pasado hace años. Cierta rubia clavaba la mirada en la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada de aquella casa, no esperaba que aquella tipa hubiera regresado, mucho menos cuando, estaba segura, Edward le pediría matrimonio. Observo la reacción de su novio y vio el enojo que le dirigió a Isabella. Bien, eso era bueno.

Bella había observado cada rostro junto con la expresión que le acompañaba y estaba completamente segura de que no la querían ahí, bueno, salvo por sus padres que la veían como si se tratara de una aparición y no supieran como tratarla. Mejor, que no se le acercaran.

-Bella, bienvenida-. La sonrisa con la que le recibía Rosalie le dio ánimos para por fin subir los escalones que la dirigían a la entrada de la que un tiempo atrás fue su casa. Una vez estuvo frente a ella no dudo en saludarla con un efusivo abrazo cosa que descoloco a todos aquellos que sabían lo sucedido ocho años atrás.

-Rose, es bueno verte-. La familiaridad con la que se trataban era muy diferente a como la rubia los había recibido pocas horas antes. Los rostros de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar pero supieran ocultarlos antes de que aquellas dos mujeres pudieran darse cuenta.

Isabella se adentró a la sala de estar. Miles de recuerdos la invadieron y con un gran esfuerzo logró que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Quedo un poco en shock cuando vio a Tanya sonreírle con cierta crueldad, no esperaba verla aquel día, tal vez en la boda pero definitivamente no en casa de sus padres. _Vamos Isabella sólo es la arpía que arruino tu vida, no dejes que vea algún signo de debilidad en ti. _La cabeza en alto se dirigió al único sillón para una sola persona que se encontraba en la sala ante la atenta mirada de todo ser viviente que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Con un suspiro supo que en cualquier momento las preguntas comenzarían y no estaba muy segura de que contestaría todo de buen modo.

Esme Cullen era una mujer que se preocupada exageradamente por sus hijos y que siempre velaba por el bienestar de cada uno de ellos. Como el ser humano que era tenia remordimientos que hasta hoy en día no le dejaban dormir colmándola de sueños que le hacían ver los errores que en el pasado había cometido. Sabía que el mayor error que pudo haber cometido fue el no haberle creído a aquella muchacha que ahora les miraba con recelo pero las situaciones no estaban a su favor y ella, como una cobarde, se fue por el lado que toda madre se va, por el de su hijo. Sabía desde un principio que Bella no mentía sobre la paternidad del niño que llevaba en su vientre pero el futuro de su hijo apenas estaba comenzando y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera en él. Sí, le dio la espalda al que pudo haber sido su nieto pero ya no era momento de lamentarse. La aguda voz de Tanya la regreso a la sala donde todos se hallaban reunidos.

-Dinos Bella ¿Cómo está el bastardo que pariste?-. Las palabras de la rubia destilaban veneno y la castaña lo sabía. Su propósito era causarle daño pero estaba segura de que no lo lograría, ya había pasado por esos momentos y estaba completamente preparada. Después de todo vivía en un pueblo en donde ella fue el chisme del año cuando todos se enteraron de que era madre soltera.

¡PAF!

La cachetada resonó en toda la estancia y Bella, sorprendida, miró como Alice Cullen, quien en el pasado había sido su mejor amiga, le volteaba la cara con sorprendente golpe.

-Cállate Tanya, tú no eres nadie para preguntar-. La chica le miró con furia sabiendo que no podría hacerle nada a la enana si quería que las cosas con Edward salieran como las tenía planeadas.

-Agradece que no te saque a patadas, Denali-. Resonó la voz de Emmet.

-No le hagas caso Bella-. Le dijo Alice sonriéndole pero ella la ignoro y volvió a prestar atención a su hermano. _Tenía tantas cosas que hablar con él._

-Mejor dime dónde está mi sobrino-. El que su hermano se refiriera a Santiago como parte de la familia le quitaba cierto peso de encima, además, hablar de su hijo siempre era un placer.

-Bueno, en estos momentos él se encuentra con Billy-. Emmet y Rosalie asintieron en comprensión mientras que los demás simplemente se dedicaban a poner atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo-. Él quería venir pero la verdad no lo creí conveniente, Jacob me ayudo a convencerlo.

-Debiste traerlo, Bella, después de todo es nuestro nieto-. Desde que llego a aquella casa no había escuchado hablar a su padre pero al parecer decidió hacerlo con las palabras menos indicadas.

-Él no es nada suyo-. Dijo la castaña con la voz fría. Era increíble que se dignara a pronunciar esas palabras después de todo lo que le dijeron.

-Bella…-. Rene intentó que las cosas se calmaran, después de todo estaban reunidos para celebrar la próxima boda.

-No, ustedes dejen de decir incoherencias-. Dijo Bella -. Tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron, y lo saben.

Rene soltó unas cuantas lagrimas antes de retirarse a la cocina siendo seguida por su esposo. Los sabían que habían actuado mal pero en esos momentos el enojo había hablado por ellos y cuando quisieron enmendar las cosas ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, su hija no se encontraba en ningún lado y ninguno de los investigadores privados les dio información útil de la chica. Emmet miraba a su hermana, de cierta manera la entendía, no, no de cierta, la comprendía perfectamente y entendía perfectamente su manera de actuar, él la apoyaría en todo lo que necesitara. El pequeño apretón que sintió en su mano le dio a entender que también Rosalie le mostraría su apoya a Bella.

Edward Cullen trataba de contener a su novia, quería evitar que le saltara encima a la castaña. Nunca pensó volver a ver a Bella, aquella muchacha que le había hechizado con su belleza y que su inocencia y bondad hacia los demás le enamoró como ninguna otra lo había logrado. Cuando ella lo engaño y días después le dijo que estaba embarazada su mundo se vino abajo y supo que ella igual a todas las que había conocido. Le dijo sus verdades y le quito toda oportunidad que pudo llegar a tener logrando que se largara de la ciudad. No tenía intenciones de volverla a ver, no quería sufrir más. Pero, ahora que la veía a ella y a sus amigos, la manera en que interactuaban entre ellos le había sembrado la duda de si había hecho lo correcto años atrás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Yei! ¡He actualizado!

La verdad he tenido diversas situaciones a las que enfrentarme. Mi universidad está implementando diversos cambios. Recortaron mi semestre (se supone que terminaría la segunda semana de diciembre y ahora terminara la última semana de noviembre ) Recortaron mis vacaciones (Entraba la primera semana de febrero y ahora entro la segunda semana de enero ) Sufro porque no sé qué onda con las materias que se ofertaran en mi próximo semestre. Todo esto conlleva a que me están pidiendo mis trabajos finales antes de tiempo y de una materia debo prácticamente todas mis tareas (XD)

Otra cosa es que tengo una crisis existencial con la pareja de este fic. No sé dejar que Bella de quede con Edward, sinceramente no sé qué hacer si a mí me pasara lo que Bella está viviendo no perdonaría al padre de mi hijo al grado de volver con él. Quiero preguntarles que opinan que se quede Edward / Bella (si eligen que sí díganme por qué ya que así podre entender mejor ese aspecto) o lo dejo como originalmente es un Bella / Sam OJO: Quiero sus opiniones pero al final la que decida seré yo C:

Ahora contestación a un Review

**Chibik-Lady**: HOLA! :DD gracias por dejar un comentario. Comprendo lo que me quieres decir. En cada fic que he leído siempre ponen a Rosalie como alguien frívola y, de cierta manera, malvada, una perra por asi decirlo, pero no se ponen a pensar en todo lo que paso. A mí me agrada mucho C: Alice, pues, me gusta su corte de cabello xD casi no me gusta su actitud, tan manipuladora :S Bella será fuerte y no dejara que nadie la pisotee ;) bueno espero que te guste este capítulo.

Adéu . _ . /

Hasta la próxima. Todo REVIEW es bien recibido.


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece. Todo lo que reconozcan es de su debida autora. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama ;)

Capitulo 3

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Ella no es para ti._

Aun recordaba claramente las palabras que su amigo James le había dicho momentos después de comentarle que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a aquella castaña que desde que la conocía le había cautivado. Nunca llegó a pensar que esa oración llegara realizarse.

_¡Es que no te das cuenta, te está engañando_

No entendía el motivo por el que la gente de su alrededor se empeñaban en difamar a Isabella. Su felicidad no duro mucho. Pocos días después de haber discutido con Tanya diversas fotos le llegaron una mañana a la oficina donde trabajaba. Cada una de ellas era de Bella con un hombre distinto, el problema de cada una de ellas era la posición en la que la chica se encontraba. Su mundo se desmorono.

_Edward, estoy embarazada._

La mirada que la chica le profesaba lo desconcertó por unos instantes para momentos después llegar a la conclusión de que aquella joven solo quería atarlo y quedarse con todo lo que él había trabajo a lo largo de los años. No dejaría que una chiquilla se saliera con la suya. No importaba los años de amistad que sus padres tenían. Nada importaba sólo el hecho de que había sido engañado por la persona con la que pensaba casarse.

_¡Ese bastardo no es mío! _

A pesar de todo de lo que se había enterado una parte de su mente creía que el hijo que la castaña estaba esperando era de él. _Pero eso no era cierto_, le recordaba a cada momento su conciencia. Ese ser no podía ser su suyo, ese ser era la prueba de que Isabella lo había engañado. Toda su relación resulto ser una mentira y simplemente se dejó hundir en su trabajo, como si no existiera cosa más importante. Eso hasta que la volvió a ver.

Y ahora, sentado en el sofá de aquella, observaba la manera en que Bella platicaba con Rosalie y Emmet, pareciera que nunca hubiera existido problemas entre ellos y de cierta manera eso le causaba incomodidad, él también quería ir y hablar con ella, tal vez aclarar las cosas. Ser amigos. Retomar lo que dejaron. Pero luego llegaban los recuerdos y toda esperanza quedaba sepultada en el enojo que crecía dentro de él. A un lado de él podía sentir como Tanya se trataba de tranquilizar para no saltar sobre su hermana. Bueno, sólo le quedaba esperar a que aquella dichosa cena de compromiso terminara lo más pronto posible.

Bella se había sorprendido ante la actitud que Alice había tomado, nunca se le paso por la mente que la chica llegara defenderla, sobre todo después del comportamiento con el que la recibió aquel día que fue a pedirle ayuda. Nunca olvidaría el rechazo que sintió cuando su supuesta mejor amiga decidió creer en las palabras de una tipa que, obviamente, quería quitarle a Edward. Pero esas cosas ya eran pasado y simplemente no podía seguir viviendo en él. Tenía un hijo y varias personas que la amaban y la apoyaran a pesar de ser una extraña para ellos. El mundo siempre terminaba sorprendiéndola.

-Bien, pasemos al comedor-. La voz de la señora Swan sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Como si de soldados se tratara todos se dirigieron al gran comedor que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Isabella sonrió con nostalgia al recordar las ocasiones en las que su familia se reunía en aquella habitación.

Bella se sentó entre su hermano y Alice. A cada oportunidad que se presentaba Alice trataba de entablar conversación con la castaña pero cada ocasión Rosalie siempre encontraba la manera de que interrumpirla y volver a tener la atención de la castaña. El ambiente termino por encontrar una estabilidad donde cada quien se metía en los asuntos que le competían y aunque en un principio quisieron empezar una plática con Isabella rápidamente lo dejaron al sentir las amenazadoras mirada que la futura esposa de Emmet les dirigía.

-Dime Bella, dónde has estado viviendo hasta ahora-. Preguntó Emmet con la intención de ponerse al día con lo que a su hermana se refería. La había extrañado tanto. Fue un cobarde al simplemente aceptar la situación y no enfrentarse a sus padres. La dejó a su suerte y tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Pero no más. No le importaba quedarse sin amigos, le bastaba con Rose, su hermana y a su sobrino, al que esperaba conocer pronto.

-Bueno-. Bella dudó un poco al momento de contestar pero tomo valentía al recordarse que ya no era esa chiquilla a la que podían manejar a su antojo.- Me instale en un pequeño pueblo llamado Fork, en Washington.

-Nunca imagine que fueras a terminar en un lugar así, ya sabes, tan húmedo-. Se burlaba Emmet. Conocía el pueblo y la verdad es que no había podido durar más de dos días instalado en aquel lugar.

Isabella rió ante lo dicho por su hermano. En un principio ella había pensado lo mismo pero con el transcurso del tiempo aquel pequeño lugar le había demostrado la belleza que lo caracterizaba y simplemente le había resultado imposible irse a otro lugar, sobre todo después de haber conocido a los Black.

-Yo llegué a pensar lo mismo, pero después de un tiempo comprendí la magia que envuelve al lugar-. Aunque trataban de disimularlo, los demás integrantes de la mesa estaban completamente pendientes de la conversación que aquellos dos llevaban. Rene y Charlie observaban interactuar a sus hijos con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ellos sabían perfectamente que en el pasado habían actuado mal pero eran conscientes del buen corazón que usa tenia y si bien las cosas no volvían a ser como lo eran antes por lo menos lucharían por obtener el perdón de aquella hija que por culpa suya habían perdido.

-Tendrás que llevarme algún día y mostrarme esa dichosa magia-. Dijo Emmet para después soltar tremenda risa. Bella se había tensado algunos segundos antes de sonreír ante la efusividad de su hermano, le encantaría que él conociera todo lo que ella consideraba importante, quería a su hermano de vuelta en su vida pero, primero tendría que hablar con su hijo.

-Claro, me encantaría que me fueras a visitar algún día-. La incredulidad lleno los rostros de los demás, ¿Desde cuándo la relación de los hermano había mejorado?-. Aunque primero tendré que preguntarle a Tiago sobre lo que piensa al respecto.

Bella se sobresaltó ante el ruido que causo una silla al caer. Observo como Edward se encontraba de pie con la respiración entrecortada. Nuevamente volvía a recibir miradas hostiles de ciertas personas. Bien, tal vez tendría que marcharse antes de tiempo si es que no quería que se armara un problema antes de la boda de Rosalie. Se lo debía, sólo por ella tomaría en consideración su manera de actuar. Ella había sido la única que acerco a ello y escucho todo lo que tenía que decir. Fue la única que de cierta manera la estuvo apoyando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de anunciar su partida su celular sonó obligándola a que contestara ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-¿Si? ¿Bueno?-. Contesto Isabella y aunque su teléfono marcaba de donde salía la llamada nunca estaba segura de quien estaría al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella-. La grave voz de hombre le causó un ligero estremecimiento de placer. Ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera y sin proponérselo una linda sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Edward ante esto frunció el entrecejo.

-Sam-. Soltó en un susurro.

-¡Mamá!-. La voz de su hijo le llego directo al corazón. ¿Qué diablos hacían esos dos juntos?

-¿Santiago?-. Su voz ahora denotaba cierto miedo, sólo esperaba que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto.

-¿Por qué no sales, Bella?-. Habló Sam para después reír antes de cortar la llamada.

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Iba a matar a Billy y a Jacob por haber permitido que Sam llevara a su hija a la casa de sus padres y después ofrecería a Samuel a los dioses como sacrificio por tal acción.- No, no, no, no puede ser-. Repetía la castaña ante la confusión de los demás.- Los voy a matar-. Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¡Bella!-. Escucho que alguien le llamaba pero ella simplemente lo ignoro mientras miraba a las dos personas que se encontraban frente a ella.- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-. Le preguntó Rose para después desviar la mirada hacia donde la castaña miraba.

Sorprendidos por la actitud que la chica había tomado todos salieron del comedor y al igual que la rubia se encontraron con la castaña en el marco de la puerta y dos individuos que al parecer querían pasar. Bien, tal vez los planes de la castaña sobre preguntarle a su hijo si quería conocer a su tío se adelantarían.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fin del capítulo C:

Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que nado en tarea x) y que espero ansiosa mis vacaciones 3 Bien, ahora a contestar Reviews ;)

**Lol014:** Bella nunca le prohibiría a Edward que conociera a su hijo, él tiene todo el derecho a pesar de que se haya comportado como un imbécil c: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia :D

**Guest: **;)

**Eli mMsen: **Gracias por tu comentario, yo también pienso que Bella merece rehacer su vida con alguien que sí la valore.

**Johana:** Y así será, Bella/Sam 3 Saludos desde México C:

**Chibik-Lady: **Sí, concuerdo contigo, las razones de Emmet fueron demasiado pobres pero en algún momento nos llegan situaciones que nos obligan a enfrascarnos tanto en ellas que simplemente nos olvidamos de lo que nos rodea y seguimos sin medir las consecuencias. No es una excusa pero buen puede ser el caso de Emmet. Mi Bella será fuerte, odio cuando la presentan débil y sin una capacidad decente para pensar _ Sabrá afrontar lo que se le venga y no se dejara pisotear por nadie ;) Ah Alice, será una caja de sorpresas tanto buenas como malas sólo es cuestión del punto de vista de la gente, me cae bien pero odio que sea una vil manipuladora que cree tener siempre la razón e.e oh Edward será todo un caso, sí, pienso igual que tú, se supone que en una relación la confianza es algo primordial para algo así funcione, se supone que cuando se está en pareja se tiene el apoyo del otro y esta vez Edward desecho todo eso y prefirió creerle a las personas equivocadas. El tenía opción de decidir, tomo la equivocada y ahora tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Ah pero eso sí esta historia será un Bella/Sam con todas las de la ley. :D Gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio bastante 3 espero este capítulo te guste :D Hasta la próxima ;)

**Alina:** ¿Aceptarías a alguien que en vez de ir a preguntarte lo que pasaba decidió creer en aquellos que simplemente le metían cizaña? Yo no ¿Por qué Edward tiene que estar con ella si tanto daño le ha causado (en este Fic)?. Entiendo que el que Edward aparezca como personaje junto con Bella y Sam hace creer que así pueden suceder las cosas pero él es necesario para cuando se llegue el momento de diversos Flash Back. Esta no es una historia canon en su totalidad, si por mi fuera cada personaje tendría una pareja distinta… bueno, casi todos. Es un Fanfic por lo que puedo jugar con los personajes como yo quiera c: Aprecio tu comentario y me agrada leer las distintas opiniones que se pueden generar espero que sigas leyendo la historia y así puedas darte cuenta de las diversas maneras en la que las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar ;) Hasta la próxima.

**Cintygise: **Gracias por tu comentario :D

GRACIAS ATODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS 3 Los amor xD

Bueno nos estamos leyendo . _ . /

Reviews = Yo soy feliz y hago mi tarea xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Todo corresponde a su respectiva autora._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Este capítulo, como la historia misma, está dedicada mi hermoso cuyo MOMO que el día de hoy(Lunes) se fue al cielo de los cuyos u.u _

Capítulo 4

_Sera niño, Bella._

Recordaba perfectamente cuando el doctor encargado de su caso le había comunicado que tendría. Ese día lloró de felicidad. Cuando pensaba que el mundo se le caía a pedazos y que se encontraba más sola que nunca la noticia de que tendría un niño le hizo ver una nueva realidad. Tenía a quien le acompañara, alguien que la necesitaba y que, a diferencia de sus padres, no le daría la espalda. Su hijo seria su única razón de vivir.

_Pero que haces aquí niña, ¿es un bebé lo que tienes ahí?_

Encontrarse con Billy Black fue un soplo de aire limpio. No solo había encontrado un alma caritativa que está dispuesta a ayudarla, encontró una familia. Una mucho mejor a la que un pasado tuvo. Le contó todo lo que le había pasado, de principio a fin. En ningún momento la cuestionó. En ningún momento le remarco sus errores. En ningún momento le quito la ayuda que le había estado brindando. Ese día lloro en los brazos del hombre en la silla de ruedas y segundos después se encontraba riendo mientras Jacob, el hijo de Billy, la hacía girar por los aires al haber aceptado quedarse a vivir con ellos.

_Bella, ven, quiero que conozcas a Sam, el líder de la reserva. _

Cuando conoció a Sam no todo salió viento en popa. Se odiaron en el primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Tuvieron que pasar varios meses y diversas situaciones para que ellos dejaran de tratarse tan mal. Bella estuvo ahí cuando Sam descubrió el engaño de su novia con uno de los muchachos de la reserva. Sam la apoyo en todo cuando el pequeño Santiago había sido intervenido quirúrgicamente por apendicitis. Y cuando menos lo pensaron se volvieron inseparables.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las exclamaciones detrás de ellas la regresaron al presente. Siempre se había pregunta que reacciones tendrían los presentes una vez que conocieran a su hijo. Asombro fuer de las primeras que pensó y al parecer esta es la que se había manifestado en ellos, ahora sólo quedaba enfrentarlos y dejarles claro que si su hijo no los quería en su vida ella no haría nada por ayudarlos. Se armó de valor y con pasos vacilantes salió de la casa de sus padres para ir a encontrarse con los dos hombres que más quería, aunque uno de ellos no lo supiera… todavía.

-Santiago-. El niño se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Odiaba separarse de ella así que, en contra de la promesa que hace unos meses le había hecho a su mamá, armo la mayor pataleta que aquellos hombres que conformaban su familia le habían visto realizar.

-¡Mamá!-. El grito de su hijo retumbo en sus oídos y no pudo más que reír al tenerlo con ella. Sólo por él se enfrentaría a los mismísimos dioses del Olimpo.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí, Sam?-. El aludido simplemente le sonrió para después estampar sus labios contra los de Bella. Había observado como el hombre de pelo cobrizo miraba a _su_ mujer, bueno, ella todavía no era suya pero ya llegaría el momento en que le declarara todo lo que sentía y se volverían la familia que Santiago siempre había soñado en tener.

-Pensé que necesitabas apoyo moral-. Dijo para después guiñarle un ojo. Isabella un poco atontada por el beso simplemente se le quedó mirando con una boba sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sam la estaba conduciendo hacia dentro de la casa de sus padre fue consiente de quienes se conocerían.

-Estás loco Sam, no puedes simplemente presentarte y hacer como si nada pasara-. Tenía miedo, para qué negarlo. No sabía cómo reaccionarían aquellas personas que en un pasado fueron su familia.

-Sabes que es lo correcto, mientras más rápido pase más rápido podremos regresar a casa-. Dijo Sam decidido. Ante todo pronóstico Bella beso su mejilla y enredo sus dedos con los suyos. Al parecer su idea le agradaba más de lo que había pensado.

Isabella pudo ser testigo de las diversas emociones que adornaron. Desde el asombro hasta el arrepentimiento. Vio como Rene se acercaba a ellos dejando atrás a su Charlie. Cuando intentó quitarle de los brazos a Tiago simplemente retrocedió. No dejaría que nadie le tocara hasta estar segura que no intentarían algo para quitárselo. Sinceramente ellos no merecían conocer a alguien tan genial como lo era Santiago pero después de una acalorada discusión con Billy llego a la conclusión que no podía quitarle ese derecho a su hijo y eso incluía el que conociera a su padre.

-Lo mejor será que todos pasemos a la sala-. Dijo el Charlie al ver la manera en que su hija se apartaba de su mujer. Observo un momento más al hombre que había llegado con su nieto antes de ofrecerle su mano. Sam contesto el saludo después de todo eran los padres de Isabella y aunque esta última ya no los considerara como tal aun le quedaba un poco de educación hacia ellos, gracias a ellos Bella había llegado a la reserva. _La desgracia uno, otro la disfruta._

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-. La dura voz de Edward llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Nadie esperaba verlo con el rostro crispado por la furia. La única vez que lo habían visto tan enojado fue el día que Isabella le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Edward miraba fijamente al niño que se encontraba en los brazos de la mujer que en un pasado había sido su pareja. No podía negarlo, ese niño era hijo suyo. Una pequeña copia de él. Ella se lo había ocultado, debió de saber que si el niño era suyo él se haría cargo de todos los gastos. La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse por lo que simplemente opto que su enojo dominara la situación.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Edward-. Bella sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando, sería bastante imbécil si no lograra conectar las coincidencias que Santiago y él tenían.

Sam observaba la manera en que interactuaban aquellos dos. Conocía la historia que compartían, Bella se la había contado en una noche que Santiago no lograba conciliar el sueño. Cualquiera que no los conociera, y viera el cuadro, pensaría que era la imagen de una familia perfecta. Sólo que esto no era así y ellos eran su familia… bueno, lo serían muy pronto. Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward vio rojo. Él no era nadie para exigirle explicaciones a Bella. Él ya había tenido su oportunidad y la desperdició. Ahora era su turno.

-Creo que el momento de hablar fue hace unos años ¿no?-. Habló Sam con toda la intención de que la atención se centrara en él. Bella lo mira con agradecimiento. Edward simplemente le apuñalo con la mirada.

Con más tensión que con la que la había recibido, Bella, con su hijo en brazos, se dirigió a la sala donde los demás estaban reunidos. Era momento de enfrentarse a las personas que tanto daño le habían hecho pero esta vez no estaba sola y eso era lo que le daba la seguridad de que ahora no saldría lastimada.

-¡Pero que niño más hermoso!-. El grito de Alice asusto de tal modo a Tiago que cuando ella quiso cargarlo el niño se refugió en los brazos de su madre. Al parecer no quería interactuar con esas personas extrañas.

-No creo que quiera irse contigo, Alice-. Rosalie trataba por todos los medios de reprimir la sonrisa que quería surcar en su rostro. Recordaba perfectamente como le había negado la ayuda a Bella cuando esta se la pidió, y aun así todavía se jactaba de ser su mejor amiga. Horas antes de que la castaña llegara Alice no dejaba de saltar y gritar sobre que volvería a reencontrarse con Isabella. Bueno, al parecer las cosas no saldrían como las tenía planeadas.

Alice sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Rose. En el pasado ella no había sabido valorar la confianza y apoyo que se tenían como las amigas que era. Tanya se había metido en sus vidas y de cierta manera logró meterse en la vida de Edward y llenarle la cabeza de mentiras y ella como una simple tonta cayó en su juego. Años después se enteró de todo el plan que había fraguado aquella bruja rubia para separar a su hermano de Bella y por más que quiso que su hermano recapacitara y le escuchara nada funciono y él siguió ciego a la rubia. Cabizbaja regreso a su lagar al lado de su padre quien no le quitaba la vista a la copia en miniatura de su hijo Edward.

-Bella-. Edward seguía tratando de que la castaña hablara con él en privado. Ella _tenía_ que escucharlo.

Santiago podía sentir la tensión que gobernaba en el ambiente. Todo era muy diferente a su casa en Forks. Todo ahí era muy frío y no veía a algún otro niño o juguetes con los que pudiera entretenerse. Quería irse de ahí.

.Papá, ¿ya nos vamos?-. No fue la pregunta la que desconcertó a unos y prendió la furia en otros. Fue el hecho de que llamará_ Papá _a Sam. Incluso Bella pareció extrañada ante aquella situación pero una sola mirada al rostro del hombre que tenía al lado suyo comprendió que todo aquello lo habían planeado y, bueno, igual ella también podía divertirse un poco con aquello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Volví! Después de tres semanas en las que la universidad me consumió por completo D: Los finales pueden ser aterradores y más si los dejas hasta el final xD. Pero vencí y ahora sólo espero que me suban calificaciones. Pero en FIN, pasemos a los Reviews ;D

**Conejoazul: **Oh, Sam será todo un súper hombre 3

**linda bella: **Sinceramente el Canon no me gusta :c me gusta experimentar con todos los personajes c: con respecto a lo que me cuentas es bastante curioso porque yo tengo una amiga a la que le paso todo lo contrario; quedo embarazada y el chavo no quiso saber nada de ella, al final mi amiga tuvo al bebé (hermoso) y conoció a su actual pareja con la que va a tener gemelos. Con esto quiero llegar es que no todo siempre sale como uno piensa por más esperanzas que se guarden, la vida sigue y hay ocasiones en que simplemente las segundas oportunidades se dan de distinta manera c:

**Schlaf Ruternless:** Actualicé :DDDD

**PrincesLynx: **Tu vocabulario no me molesta, yo soy una completa bocona xD Ellos sufrirán, un perdón fácil nunca es un perdón de verdad.

**Johana: **La Bella Frágil esta tan usada . me encanta cuando ella se enfrenta y da su opinión. Jajaja Los dioses serán felices por ese hermoso sacrificio xD Saludos desde México hasta Colombia : )

**lemoni cullen: **La gente suele pensar que con un perdón todo estará bien, pero no. Las razones, por así decirle, que presentan los personajes son tan patéticas que eso mismo le dará fuerza a Bella para seguir adelante. Sobre todo con tan buenas personas que ha conocido.

**Chibik: **Creo que te deberé las reacciones, que esas viene en el próximo capítulo, perdoni :c Oh, tendremos muchos cambias en las actitudes con la presencia de Santiago. Ellos, lo más probable es que ya se dieran cuenta de ciertas cosas que en su momento no quisieron ver.

**LoreMolina: **Edward sufrirá : D

**Nandita21unexplained: **YEI, Actualicé.

**Zattano: **Lista la actualización :D

**Cintygise: **Sigo :D

**Cullen-21-gladys: **Y los que le siguen :S

Reviews= Autora feliz= Actualización puntual.

PD: Las actualizaciones serán los lunes c:


End file.
